narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asura Uzumaki
Asura Uzumaki (阿修羅うずまき, Uzumaki Asura) is a head shinobi, who became the leader of the Uzumaki Clan, having succeeded the position from his mother, Mei Uzumaki, after his clan was restored. He is known for his monikers God of the Asura Path (阿修羅の神, Kami no Shuradō) and The Crimson Flash (紅蓮閃光''Guren Senkō''). He along with Kane Soga, Ryū Ketsueki, and Reikoku, are known as the new "Five Great Kami". Background Asura had been born to a Uzumaki mother, Mei Uzumaki, and a Ketsueki father, Buddha Ketsueki. After years of traveling the family had finally settled down in the far east of the Land of Fire. Settling down hadn't been the best choice, many times had the family been ran on upon by enemy want Mei, for her sealing abilities. Though because Buddha had been a fighter, he was able to protect his family, until he had gotten injured working in the field. One night, while Buddha had sill been injured, the family had been ran on by Kirigakure's Hunter-nin. Unable to protect his family, Buddha was easily over powered, and the Kiri-nin began to hit Mei for denying to go with them. After watching the abuse both his parents had taken, Asura began to pour into tears, as a ripple like pattern began to form in his eyes, into what was known to be the Rinnegan. With the help of the rinngan, Asura's arm began to change into a gun like weapon, in which he began to fire at the Kiri-nin. Asura was able to defeat two of the ninja and one barely escaped, due to the exhaustion of Asura, eventually leaving him to pass out. A few years later, the family had encountered a man by the name of Omega Uchiha who had been looking for Uzumaki Clan members, and led to Asura versus Omega, though Omega being the victorious one. Offering the family to live in Ryūgakure, the family accepted. Omega, taking a liking in Asura's Rinnegan, Omega began to run test on Asura on how he got his visual prowess. The project was unsuccessful, and Omega just decided to say that one of his parents have the dōjutsu, but the both the parents differ. Some time during his clash with a Akatsuki member, he was seen using a kekkei tota hereditary to those only students of the previous Tsuchikage known as the Dust Release. Asura reveals to his mother, that he learned the dust release from his father, Buddha, who had been a student of the second Tsuchikage, Mū. A few years after this battle, Asura met his older brother Kane from the Soga Clan. Kane had been son of, Mei, who had previously been married to a Soga clansmen. Buddha, also knew Kane though, had a faint relationship with him. Years after meeting his brother, Asura, began to start his own journey to become a legend. He heard of that one of the Five Great Kami, Auraoa, had been sealed in a temple south of the Land of Dragons. After breaking the seal on, Auraoa had agreed to being Asura's spirit guide and teacher. Auraoa taught Asura all the things he knew of Taijutsu, since he was the "Taijutsu Kami". This training took a total of a year and seven months to complete. During the time, Asura learned the Eight Gates, and a variety of taijutsu techniques. When Asura returned home, it wasn't good news to celebrate. He was informed that Kane, had went on the challenge a man that their mother sealed away a years ago. The man was known as the "God of Destruction", Reikoku. He was also the man who destroyed Uzushiogakure, and also responsible for the current destruction of Iwagakure. Later in his life, Asura was taught the Flying Thunder God Technique by his mother, who had been taught to her by of the Genma squad. Within months, Asura mastered the Flying Thunder God with ease. Conflicts With Reikoku Passion for the Rinnegan Sometime down the line as a Ryu-nin, Asura discovered another ability of his Rinnegan known as the Outer Path. As with his Asura Path, he also developed a new passion for his Outer path ability. Without forsaking his previous ability, he developed a method to use the two abilities in conjunction. In such a way that he was able to revive corpses into mechanized soldiers, generating his own personal army of sorts. A few years later after gaining complete mastery over both Asura and Outer Path, one day he decided to go out for some training. While smashing his hands together in attempt to use the dust release, instead if the normal white orb, a black one appeared. In a complete instance, he stopped the technique from continuing. In complete shock of what appeared, Asura ended training early and instantly reported the incident to his mother, who later classified the technique as Chibaku Tensei, a derived technique from another one of the Six Paths known as the Deva Path. Appearance Image Gallery Young Asura 2.png|Asura and Orihime Uzumaki, in their youth. Young Asura.jpg|Teen Asura Abilities Nature Transformation With the ability of the Rinnegan being able to grant the user all the basic elements of chakra, no one knows Asura's first nature. As a young chikd though, Asura was seen to have taken interest in his lightning release chakra. Blood Release With Asura's father being from the Ketsueki Clan_(Sigma), he too is able to control the flow of blood. Though Asura tends to now use this particular kekkei genkai, because of his fathees clan past history. Instead he uses it only when it Is completely necessary. Fuinjutsu Unlike the other members of the Uzumaki Clan, Asura lacks the extreme ability to use the type of jutsu. The reasoning is still unknown. Taijutsu As a young lad, Asura had already began training in taijutsu and with his father being a combat specialist he taught him lost of things. Like Sigma Uchiha, Asura is too able to channel chakrato other body parts. Dojutsu Rinnegan Unlike previous users, Asura does not have access to other Paths other than the Asura and Outer. Asura's way of using the Asura Path is a bit unique in his case. When far away from the opponent, Asura likes to utilize the more automatic weapons of the Asura Path, though while in close range he'd switch to a more cannon like weapon to quickly finish off the foe. So his basic combination is him getting distance from a foe, then one he's injured enough going in for the final blow with a cannon like weapon. Though with those being his only Pathed abilities, hehas been able to create a nicely executed way of using them. Whike controlling corpse with his outer path ability, he uses the corpes and give them the Asura Path ability, ultimately creating a machine army in which can do his dirty work. Outer Path Minions This is a list of the people Asura uses as the minions of his army. *Minato Namikaze (Asura) At some point, Asura found Minato's corpse and has him as the leader of the group. *Kiba (Asura) Kiba is a shinobi from Iwagakure and was once a user of the Dust Release, bit life was cut short when he ran past the mercenary group known as Kings. Intelligence His intelligence, is far superior to others of his clan. In the village, there are a few Hyūga Clan members, and one which is Asura's ex partner dueing his time as a ANBU. As all know the Hyūga, with the aid of their Byakugan, can see the flow of chakra. An ability the naked eye can't see, though after his spars and missions with his partner, Asura was able to remember all the vital chakra points. The Hyūga even went on to teach him the Gentle Fist.